Rise of the Jinchuuriki
by metorian
Summary: The journey of the twins Naruto and Naru as they attempt to survive a world where they are like by few, and hated by all. And in their darkest hour, the beings within guide them into their past, present and future; all while training them to deal with the challenges of this world and the next.
1. Chapter 1: Imprisonment

**I will take any and all constructive criticism/advice regarding this story as I am new Fanfiction writer and hope that it will help me as a writer, and help improve my story. Although I would not really appreciate flamers.**

**My uploading will be a bit sporadic, so be sure to follow the story if you like it; the second chapter will hopefully be up soon, need to do revising and what-not.**

**I do not own naruto, in any way, shape, or form; that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Speaking**: kyuubi

_Speaking_: hachibi

Speaking: summon

"Speaking": character's dialogue

'Speaking': character's thoughts

Chapter 1: Imprisonment

On an ominous, stormy night, in a cave outside of Konoha, hidden behind both a powerful barrier and a high s-rank genjutsu laid Kushina Uzumaki. She had just entered into labor with the twins. Minato Namikaze himself was tasked with protecting her while she endured childbirth. Minato, her husband struggled to withstand the undeniable anguish that she was obviously experiencing. However, he was still able to concentrate just enough to keep the cave's defenses in place.

A mysterious cloaked figure slowly approached the general vicinity of the cave as the blood curling screams of Kushina thundered throughout the clearing. Minato suddenly sensed that someone had penetrated the area. He abruptly went to go and see who was capable of doing this while dispelling the powerful genjutsu. He walked outside the cave, brushing his blond hair and saw a figure in a black cloak adorned with red clouds.

"Who are you?" the blond haired man asked curiously, only to be answered with complete silence.

"What do you think is going to stop me from destroying you for trespassing here? Now this is your final warning, answer me or be destroyed." Minato stated as he was calmly hiding a mixture of slight fear, panic, instinct, and a desire to protect.

The dark figure let out a maniacal laugh before responding, "As to who I am it is of little concern to you. Besides, you won't survive the night much less witness the destruction of this pathetic place you call a village."

Minato let off a grunt and glared at the man before him.

"As the Fourth Hokage and defender of Konoha, the Land of Fire, I Minato Namikaze will defend this village till my last dying breath." He began taking a fighting stance, "I don't know who you are but you're not going to get through with your plans to destroy Konoha."

Minato eyed the man caused wondering who he was and where he came from. He knew for a fact that not many people in the village knew of his whereabouts so he wondered how this guy was able to track him down so easily. Other than that, he wanted to know what his purpose was for being here.

'In order to penetrate my barrier and genjutsu you must be someone of considerable power. I have a feeling this will be the first entertaining fight I have been in for quite some time.' Minato thought to himself.

"How can you hope to defend both Konoha and your precious Kushina at the same time?" he asked sardonically. "You really must be aware of your surroundings, oh great defender of Konoha." The stranger taunted.

Suddenly, the agonizing screeches of Kushina were silenced. A clone of the cloaked figure appeared at the entrance to the cave holding two babies in his hands and quickly disappeared in a swirling vortex of darkness.

_A few minutes earlier inside the cave_

"Kushina-chan, remain calm. I need to go and discover the source of the disturbance within the barrier. I will return as soon as possible." Minato told the red haired woman in a soothing voice.

As soon as he left the cave, a black swirling vortex appeared in the middle of the room. It grew larger, threatening to suck up everything in its path, including Kushina and her unborn twins. Slowly, the vortex began to slow down in its expansion and as a black cloaked figure materialized from the center of the vortex.

"Hello my dear Kushina-chan, are you prepared to have your unborn twins ripped from your being as you suffer by the might of my hand?" he asked in another maniacally ominous laugh.

Kushina scoffed trying to balance herself on the table. Her eyes widen in shock at what the man before her had said. Besides, who did he think he was? She frowned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I will never, willingly hand over my children to anyone, let alone to someone like you!" she exclaimed, in serious pain, "I will stop you from laying a single finger on either of their heads, you monster!"

She was barely able to muster the strength to stand so she used every remaining ounce of her will and maternal instincts to defend her unborn children. Her hands rested on her stomach as she slowly sat up. She was going to defend her children with her last dying breath.

"Very well, if you are going to be like that, then I suppose I will just have to break you until you hand them over." The cloaked figure retorted sadistically.

He made eye contact with Kushina, his eye revealed a spinning, pinwheel shaped Sharingan.

"Tsukuyomi"

_Tsukuyomi world_

Kushina could not help but look into the stranger's eyes. She began to realize just what was about to happen to her.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" she stuttered as she was tied to a crucifix.

Her arms hurt tremendously as they were pinned down and stretched out over the wooden cross.

"Simple, I am going to break you until either you forcibly give birth, or are weak enough so that I can rip the twins from inside you, whichever comes first. Remember, I control time here and for the next twenty four hours you will experience your beloved Minato-kun torturing you in the most excruciating way possible."

The cloak figure stated as he disappeared, only to be replaced by a dark version of Minato.

The red head gasped.

The dark Minato pulled a sharp kunai from the weapons pouch on his left leg. He pressed it against Kushina's cheek while she was weeping uncontrollably as the sight. Slowly, he proceeded to stab the kunai into the lower base of her breast bone. The wind chakra was sharpened to a point as he moved the kunai down her abdomen cutting through her skin. It caused her excruciating pain.

As the kunai finished shredding though her abdomen she laid upon the table with her stomach region wide open, revealing two unborn twins. They were crying as they entered into existence in such a dark and desolate place. Despite being restrained, Kushina was able to raise her head to gape in horror as her eyes fell upon Naruto and Naru as they were crying while being increasingly engulfed by blood from her shredded organs. It continued to rise until it had completely submerged both Naruto and Naru, and began overflowing onto the table and floor. The only sign that Naruto and Naru were still present were the small air bubbles that popped revealing a near silent screams of anguish.

Kushina's horror only deepened when Minato shoved his hands into her abdominal. He slowly wrapped his hand around each of their necks, effectively ripping them from her body. The twins were continuously pulled until their umbilical cords were strained to their breaking point. At this point the dark Minato continued to pull while applying more force to silence the screaming newborns. He tried to silence them but the twins only screamed louder as their umbilical cords were ripped from their bodies. Her blood froze in fear and pain when she heard her babies shrieking in pure anguish as the life was slowly being forced out of them.

"Minato-kun, why are you doing this? Now please, just give me back Naruto-kun and Naru-kun so I may be able to hold them once before I leave this world." Kushina pleaded as her eyes paled. Minato placed the two screaming babies onto a table, only to reveal a bloody kunai was slowly drawing near Naruto's throat.

"Please just leave them alone! You can kill, torture me, do whatever you want with me but please for the love of kami, leave them alone!" She pleaded while crying hysterically.

Her cries fell on deaf ears. Both Naruto and Naru's screams continued to thunder throughout the Tsukuyomi world. Naruto was silenced first as Minato stabbed the bloody kunai into his small throat, causing blood to spurt. As one shrieked the other was silenced, it was instantly replaced by Kushina's as her shrieking rendered a banshee's nothing more than an oath of silence. As her eyes fell upon her dead newborn, son, she was completely overrun with fear, terror and rage. These feeling only reached higher levels as Minato jabbed the kunai into Naru's throat, taking her life as well. An eerie silence fell upon the Tsukuyomi world, at the sight of her dead children. She lost the will to live without her beloved Naruto-chan, Naru-chan and Minato-kun.

"My dear Kushina-chan, just because your beloved Naruto-kun and Naru-kun are dead doesn't mean that you should give up on living. I am about halfway done with the rough draft would you be interested in taking a look at it or hearing about it?

Besides, I am still here, aren't I?" the dark Minato stated sadistically with a sinister smirk on his face. "Now, why don't we have a little reunion with our dear children?"

He stated as he grabbed both Naruto's and Naru's' motionless bodies by their heads. Their bodies were hanging lifelessly in front of her face. Tears flooded out of her nearly blinded eyes at the sight of Naruto's head in his left hand, and Naru's head in his right hand. He then proceeded to lightly toss the two bloodied corpse towards Kushina. She was lit up with a ray of hope at the prospect of holding what was left of them in her hands before she died.

As the two bodies neared her, Minato took the bloody kunai that was sharpened by his wind chakra and slashed at their throats decapitating them. Kushina was completely speechless as the last hope of any happiness in life was taken away. She was torn even further as she watched what was left of the babies fly through the air as if in slow motion. The headless bodies fell into the pool of blood still overflowing from her abdomen, they splashed blood into the air, covering most of Kushina as it fell onto the already blood soaked table. Their severed heads landed on her chest, as their innocent, tear filled eyes stared into hers.

"Minato, can you please place their heads inside the pool of blood, and what is left of my insides. I will soon die from blood loss, if I can just experience my last moments of life with what is left of their bodies inside me, then I can die with the last small sliver of happiness I possess." She calmly states as she began lapsing between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"I suppose so my dear Kushina-chan. Who am I to deny you your wish?" Minato stated giving an evil smirk. "But now that it is just you and me, I cannot let you die just yet, can I?"

Her tear drenched eyes widened slightly at the realization that her suffering would linger on. However, she was pleased that the final moments of her life would be spent with what remained of both Naruto and Naru. They were her last moments, with her family as a mother. The moment was suddenly shocked into reality as four kunai, each sharpened with razor sharp wind chakra, pierced both of her elbows and knees.

She nearly lapsed into unconsciousness as the pain echoed throughout her body. New pools of blood began to form on the table in the areas around each of her joints. Her existence cut short as the dark Minato took his original kunai in hand and sliced clean through her throat.

"I suppose I could give her a final gift." He stated as he tossed her head into the pool of blood that contained the decapitated bodies and severed heads of her children. "But who says I cannot leave her with a parting gift of my own."

He said as he threw the bloody kunai, that took their lives into its final resting place.

"Whe-where am I?" she asked.

Kushina's eyes burst open and gazed at the scenery to see a desolate place that was cold and dark. It spanned the horizon, eventually meeting a crimson and black sky even darker then the ground.

'I am still caught in his Tsukuyomi, but I am certain that I was killed by Minato. This truly is the nightmare world. I never want anyone to experience anything like that, except this Uchiha. ' She thought.

"One second has passed, only twenty three hours, fifty nine minutes, and fifty nine seconds remain." The masked Uchiha calmly stated.

'How is that possible? How can it have only been one second? The original pain seemed to linger on for hours.' She thought panicking. She then remembered the painful truth about Tsukuyomi. It is one of the most powerful genjutsu where the caster transports the victims conscious and subconscious to the nightmare world where the caster controls both time and space, effortlessly bending everything within to its whim.

_Real world_

Kushina had experienced twenty four hours of pure torture in the nightmare world. The eternal Mangekyo Sharingan was spinning rapidly, but quickly began slowing down as it gazed forward. On the floor of the cave, there laid Kushina in an eerie silence. Not long after that, the silence was broken by the screaming of two babies.

'Hmm, I wonder how long those two experienced the Tsukuyomi. I had a feeling that time would pass faster on her body itself, but I never imagined she would give birth in the Tsukuyomi realm. I am truly wondering what effects it will have on them once they are older.' The cloaked Uchiha thought to himself as he reached down, to pickup both Naruto and Naru. 'It will truly be interesting to see how they turn out later on in life. Hopefully they will not interfere with my plans too much. Juubi one day soon…' he thought before disappearing in a black swirling vortex.

At the entrance to the cave, the cloaked Uchiha appeared out of a black vortex, carrying the twins in his arms. They were in silence despite the traumatizing effects of the Tsukuyomi that took place in the world they were exposed to.

'I was expecting them to still be crying, however even if they are silent, their father will undoubtedly sense my chakra signature…' the cloaked Uchiha's thoughts were cut off as a blond blur fazed though him. The two newborns were no longer in his arms.

"I will give you one chance to answer my question before I destroy you. First, why were you holding my newborn children? Kushina-chan only went into labor minutes ago, so WHY IN KAMI'S NAME DID YOU HAVE THEM?" The hokage bellowed as he created a shadow clone to take the twins back to the cave to check on his wife.

The figure stepped forward dusting his hand in the cloak.

"You honestly do not want to know what happened to them or your beloved wife, Minato-kun." The mysterious Uchiha calmly replied with an arrogant smirk under his mask. "If you think you can destroy me, you are sorely mistaken."

Minato slipped into a battle stance, and then quickly sprinted towards the masked Uchiha launching a barrage of kunais. He quickly ran through a few hand signs before shouting "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!" causing the five kunais to multiply into hundreds. They all headed towards the masked man.

Unfortunately for Minato, the kunai's missed the man and continued into the forest.

"You are going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to defeat me." He said.

"Well how about this. Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The Fourth Hokage yelled as ten kunais with paper bombs wrapped around the handles made their way towards the masked Uchiha. They instantly multiplied into several hundred.

"Well at least you added paper bombs this time. Although I thought the infamous yellow flash would be more creative than this." He stated before disappearing in a black vortex.

A few seconds later a large explosion shook the entire clearing. He then reappeared from a vortex on the other side of the clearing.

'I wonder what he is going to try next.'

'It has certainly been a long time since I have used this, but I guess I have no other choice.' He thought as he pulled out a scroll from his flak jacket, smearing some blood on it from his thumb revealing it to be a storage scroll.

Out of the poof of smoke appeared a three foot, eight inch katana. The six inch handle was adorned in two spiraling streaks of crimson red and snow white, which ranup its entire length. The guard was a moderate size, no more than an inch in diameter. It had an Uzumaki swirl carved into both of its sides. The blade itself was sharpened to the point where you felt you were cut merely by gazing at it. It was colored in a pitch black lightening to a shimmering golden color at the blades razor sharp edge. The blades edge glowed like the fourth's hair in the morning sunrise.

'I have to end this before others get caught up in it, or before this blade awakens.' He thought as he slipped into his stance, encasing the blade in his wind chakra. The chakra caused the blade to elongate several inches, and sharpen to a single infinitesimal point along the blade.

'Man, I have less time than I thought.' Minato's thought was cut short as he felt something stir within the sentient blade.

"Wind Style: Storm Dragon Twister." the hokage shouted as he raised the katana.

He slashed it through the air from the upper left diagonally to the lower right. As the wind chakra was dispersed from the blade shoot towards the masked Uchiha as it took the shape of a dragon formed entirely from wind manipulation. 'got to love shadow clones' he thought to himself.

There the Uchiha stood in the center of the clearing as the wind dragon barreled towards him.

'Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that sword. I thought it was lost centuries ago…' his thoughts were cut short when he noticed that another wind dragon almost as large as the one in front of him was heading towards him. The dragons that were flying towards him from either side that appeared to be formed entirely from lightning manipulation.

'Well this was unexpected. I cannot use the kamui yet as I just used it two minutes ago.'

The masked Uchiha did not even attempt to dodge the attack as he realized that the dragons were drawn to his chakra signature. Instead, he merely prepared for the attack. The dragons continuously sped up as they neared their target, right before colliding with him. They instead trapped him in a rotating ring of wind and lightning chakra. As the rotation speed increased, the sides began elongating, some slowly at first, but ever increasingly rising into the sky. It formed a tornado of wind and lightning chakra manipulation.

The tornado was a spiraling collection of four streams, two lightning, and two of wind chakras. As the winds increased in speeds, the lightning began to arc in and out of the wind causing the air to crackle until the chakra's pressure. The tornado raised forever into the sky, while at its base, arcs of lightning were continuously pulsating and wrapping around the wind, then rising with it; while small crescents of wind chakra were launching out from the area of the original ring carving up the ground.

While on the inside of the tornado, the masked Uchiha was preoccupied with dodging both wind blades in the form of crescents, and small arcs of lightning leaping from all sides of the tornado across its inner chamber. This continued on for a few minutes, in which time he had not been damaged as the wind blades and streams of lightning simply phased through is seemingly transparent body.

After maintaining the attack for nearly three minutes, the hokage decided to release it due to the strain on his chakra reserves. The tornado slowly disappeared and he was shocked to see that the masked Uchiha was completely unscratched.

'How is he still alive? Just what is he?' he thought before he was cut off by the Uchiha.

"As much fun as that was hokage-kun, I must be taking my leave. However, before I do so, I think I will leave you and Konoha with a nice parting gift." He stated as he bit his thumb and rushed through a small string of hand signs.

"Summoning jutsu!" He yelled while slamming his hand down on the ground.

He then disappeared in a vortex of eternal darkness that was shrouded by a massive plum of smoke.

'I really do not want to face a summoning of that size. Better be safe than sorry, I might as well summon Gama…' The hokage's thoughts were cut off as his eyes caught sight of nine crimson red tails fluttering in the distance as the smoke began to disappear. 'It just had to be the kyuubi. The toad boss is really going to love this.' He thought to himself, cursing his luck.

Minato bit his thumb, rushing through the same small chain of hand signs before slamming his hand on the ground in front of him. "Summoning jutsu!" He blurted out as he was instantly engulfed in a large plume of smoke. He then reappeared high in the air on top of the toad boss' head.

_On the kyuubi's snout_

"Kyuubi, I welcome you out of your little cave. Now, do me the favor of gazing into my eye." The Uchiha stated in a calm sinister voice.

The Kyuubi turned its head to see its surroundings, when its eyes noticed the small human on its snout. This caused eye contact to occur with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The kyuubi's pupils shrank quickly as its conscience was quickly subdued, reverting into a primal state of instinct.

"Now, since that is taken care of I shall make my leave. Minato enjoy your last night in this plane of existence as the kyuubi will surely kill you." he smirked as he disappeared into a swirling black vortex.

As the fourth stood on top the head of the chief toad, a stream of memories flooded into his mind.

_Flashback:_ _The cave a few minutes earlier_

While the original Minato was dealing with the masked Uchiha, a shadow clone walked into the cave. His eyes fell upon the sight of Kushina lying unconscious on the ground.

"Kushina-chan answer me, please ANSWER ME!" he yelled as he slowly pulled her into his loving embrace. "Please Kushina-chan come back to me; I don't think I can go on living without you." Not wanting to think of the possibility that was becoming ever more likely.

The young woman barely opened her eyes while smiling weakly at her husband.

"Minato-kun, don't blame yourself. You did everything you could in order to protect them and me. Luckily, I am in no immediate danger, now please go and save our children from that man…" She whispered before collapsing in his arms.

"Don't you worry my dear Kushina-chan, I will get them back if it is the last thing I do." He stated as he picked up her unconscious body.

He then proceeded to carry her over to the bed. Before leaving he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

_Flashback ends: In the clearing_

"Wow, Minato-san you really know how to end up in the worst situations. Seriously, what did you do to end up in a fight with the queen of demons herself? A certain wolf is not going to like this." Gamabunta stated.

"I know I cannot win today with the kyuubi here. The hachibi will not be far behind. Can you just help me hold them off for a few minutes, so I can prepare to seal the kyuubi, and inevitably the hachibi when it comes? For old time's sakes?" He asked, in a slightly pleading tone.

"Very well, however you or that old perverted hermit are going to owe me a lot of sake after this is over; and you better not summon me again after this until you got the sake. Just one question though, what are you going to use as a medium for the sealing?" Replied the chief toad as he prepared to engage the demon queen.

"I already sent a shadow clone to gather Naruto-kun and Naru-kun. As much as I do not want them to become jinchuuriki, it is that or Konoha is destroyed. I can only hope the village will see them as the heroes they are instead of the demons reincarnated." He replied, not wanting to think about the more likely outcome.

The fourth and the chief toad engaged the kyuubi who was quickly becoming aware of its surroundings. While his shadow clone went to gather the twins, another went to alert Sarutobi as he was acting as a temporary leader for the night.

Due to the appearance of the kyuubi, and the sinister presence her demonic chakra gave off, nearly all of the Jonin, Chunin, and Anbu appeared on Konoha's wall. They were not really sure what they could do. Mostly they wanted to see the legendary yellow flash in action again or if need be, help in any way they could.

While Minato prepared the jutsu, his shadow clone who just returned to the area with the twins prepared them for the final sealing. The kyuubi has become aware of her surroundings, however being in a primal state she just lashed out at Gamabunta as it was the first thing it registered. Then a certain wolf appeared in the clearing with a feeling of pure unregulated rage. What first could be understood as a feeling of confusion; quickly turned into waves of killing intent directed solely at the chief toad.

"Well it seems that everyone that was invited is here now. The sealing had better be ready; I am not going to last much longer in this." He retorted while dodging some close encounters with giant claws.

The Hachibi itself was in a state of rage as its mate had suddenly disappeared from their cave, hidden in the wilderness of fire country. Being more or less in state of primal rage, similar to the kyuubi whose conscious was subdued. The hachibi was a snow white colored wolf, towering significantly over the kyuubi. The tails themselves darkened from a snow white color at the base to a more grayish-white tip. The kyuubi herself was the stronger of the two despite its smaller size, simply because of her extra tail.

"Don't fret. The seal is just about ready. This may be obvious, but you really do look like crap." He smirked, hoping to enjoy his last moments.

"Okay smart guy, let's see how you look after trying to hold off two extremely pissed bijuu. The queen of demons and her mate no less." The toad retorted while beginning to question why he was summoned in the first place.

"Relax you giant toad, the seal is ready. Forbidden Seal: Reaper Death Seal!" Minato howled as he felt the hand of the Shimigami reaching into his very soul.

"Shimigami-sama please grant me the power to seal the kyuubi in my son, Naruto-kun and the hachibi in my daughter, Naru-chan. Please grant me this to save the village I am sworn to protect." He pleaded.

The Shimigami was a large almost transparent figure with two large horns poking out of the death god's snow white hair. Two demonically grey slit eyes glaring above a mouth adorned with nightmarishly large teeth, biting down onto a knife used to cut the souls of mortals. The demon wore a white robe and his right hand covered in an eerie pattern with black tattoos that ran down the length of his entire arm leading into Minato's back. The death god himself was only visible to those who summoned him, and to those about to be sealed. For everyone else it appeared as only a blinding flash of light.

"Very well, Minato Namikaze I shall grant this most unique request. If only to save me the paper work the destruction of this village would undoubtedly cause." The Shimigami mentioned in a clearly emotionless, soulless manner.

"Thank you Shimigami-sama. Let's start with the kyuubi." He stated as he noticed that time seemed to freeze for the outside world.

On Naruto's belly, the spiral pattern started to form as a cyclone of darkness began to move above Naruto's infant body. The cyclone narrowed until the tip merged with the seals spiral, slowly sucking in the body and spirit of the kyuubi into the infant's frame. Slowly, the head of the kyuubi became increasingly distorted as it was pulled into the depths of the torrent, the body and finally the tails were quick to follow suit. Once the kyuubi was finally sealed inside of Naruto, the outer pattern of the seal appeared on his belly surrounding the spiral.

"One down and one to go." He smirked at his double-edged accomplishment.

Following suit, the hachibi was sealed in a similar fashion into Naru. At this point Minato was feeling increasingly weak as the hand of the Shimigami was taking his soul as payment for the sealing.

"Shimigami-sama, may I have a few more minutes to spend with my burdened children, and leave one last thing for my wife?" He begged as his soul was slipping into the Shimigami's stomach.

"Very well, I will allow you a few moments to say your goodbyes. Although let me tell you this, these two will keep things interesting." He calmly replied in the same soulless tone.

"Again thank you, Shimigami-sama. Naruto-kun, Naru-chan I hope you will listen to your mother as she is going to be the one you have to protect you. As for you,Kushina-chan I leave you one final gift." He stated as the last of his life force finally slipped into the Shimigami's stomach.

_Kushina's Cave_

An Anbu with a dog mask entered the cave after seeing that the fourth hokage had effectively sealed the two bijuu inside Naruto and Naru Namikaze. His eyes fell upon the sight of Kushina lying on the ground unconscious.

"Kushina-san, are you okay? What happened here?" the dog masked Anbu asked as he nudged her shoulder, causing her to stir into consciousness.

"Kakashi-san, is that you?" she mumbled barely conscious.

"Yes Kushina-san, it's me and everything is going to be alright now. Let's go and gather your children, they must miss their mother by now. On the way, can you tell me what happened here?" the Anbu calmingly stated as he helped her to her feet.

"Honestly, I am not really sure. We were attacked by a masked Uchiha, and everything after that remains a mystery to me. Now more importantly, where are Naruto-kun and Naru-kun?" She questioned as the two walked towards the cave entrance.

"Don't worry they are both safe right now. They are with Sarutobi-sama right now. I was sent to check on you and take you to him. Let's get going already we have wasted enough time as is." He replied as they continued walking out of the cave.

_In a clearing some time later_

When the two of them entered the clearing they noticed the damage done to the area. Trees uprooted, gashes in the earth. Kushina did not even want to think about what happened, or the feeling that her precious children were in the center of it. Sarutobi himself was on the edge of the clearing with Naruto and Naru who were still laying silently on the sealing altars.

"Ah Kakashi-san, Kushina-san I was wondering when you both would get here. Kushina-san, your husband left something for you explaining what happened when you were unconscious." Sarutobi calmly stated as he handed Kushina the letter.

_Dear Kushina-chan,_

_By the time you read this I will no longer be a part of this world. The kyuubi and her mate the hachibi attacked Konoha, and I sacrificed myself using the reaper death seal to seal the kyuubi away inside of Naruto-kun, and the hachibi inside of Naru-kun. I believe that they are the only two beings that will have the power to subdue these bijuu, and all of their power. Please do not blame them for my choice, of using them as containers for the two strongest bijuu. They are not the bijuu themselves; they are merely the being that serve as their jail._

_Kushina, they will need their mother now more than ever. Remember that__this__is my selfish choice, and not theirs for them to become jinjurikis. They are the heroes of the village, and__will__continue to be with every breath they take, please don't let them forget that._

_Your love, Minato_

Kushina read, and then reread the letter before breaking into tears. Both Kakashi and Sarutobi simply let her work things out and come to terms with everything that happened. After a few minutes, she finally stopped crying.

"Kushina-san, I am sorry that it has come to this. Minato-san sacrificed his life to save the village and we must honor that." He stated in a calming, reassuring tone.

"I see what you mean, Sarutobi-san, although I do not see them as being seen as heroes. Honestly, I see them being scorned by the village because they are too ignorant to see they are merely the jailers instead of the demons themselves. Let's just get these two back to the village so I can take care of them already. I just want some time with my kids." She replied as she got to her feet holding both children in her arms.

"I would unfortunately have to agree with you on how the villagers will treat them, but enough of that lets return to the village already." He stated as he followed Kushina towards the village. "Also, Kakashi-san, can you help Kushina-san look after and protect her kids?"

"Of course, Sarutobi-sama." He stated as they all walked to the village.

_In the twin's mindscape_

"**Well isn't this a nice turn of events?****I should****have****figured that the boy's mindscape would resemble that of a sewer. Fortunately,****though since both my mate and****I****were sealed away inside twins, they share a mental link. Maybe I will be able to communicate with my mate at****least for a little while longer**." Kinari growled to herself. "**I might as well go and chat to Okine-kun for a little bit**."

"_Ah speak of the devil herself, mind explaining to me what the hell happened? One minute I am in a forest fighting a giant toad, while you are on a mindless rampage, next thing I see is me getting sucked up into a black vortex, then waking up inside this cage, in the girl's mindscape._" Okine growled at his mate, Kinari.

"**Long story short, the bastard Madara summoned me to fight Konoha's****fourth****hokage, used his sharingan eye to put me in a state that acted entirely on instinct. Then you showed up, really pissed I might add. Then the fourth sacrificed himself to use the reaper death seal to seal me in the boy, Naruto-kun and you in his twin sister, Naru-kun**." Kinari growled in spite to her mate. **"On the bright side, since we were sealed inside twins their mindscapes are temporarily connected, but not for much longer**."

"_Well__at__least I know what is going on, but once their connection breaks it won't be able to reconnect until they have both made contact with us, and only kami-san knows how long that is going to take. And if I ever see that bastard Madara I will rip__him__apart, and dine on him slowly for this_." Okine growled in happiness at the thought. "_Well Kinari-chan, you had better get back to the boy's mindscape before the connection breaks_."

"**Oh, Okine-kun one more thing, before I go.****I should tell you that I am pregnant, I guess I have only been pregnant for a few days, also I'm guessing it is two kits**" Kinari growled to a now clearly unconscious Okine, and then sighed "**men**".

* * *

If anyone has any questions, ideas regarding my story please leave it in a review, or feel free to message me.

This was Beta-read by my old PhantasyDreamer. And thanks to my friends for being my new Beta.

Metorian


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations and Realizations

Review response corner:

**saltyuchiha**: Honestly this is not what i expected for a first review, And I don't really appreciate it very much. have you ever heard the phrase "if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all"? While I will admit that Naru is not the most original name in the world; I liked it, and as the author I can write the story how ever I want to write it. And if your don't like than don't read it is as simple as that. You could have also made the same point but in a nicer manner; You could have said something like "_Naru; not exactly the first name I would have gone with, but it might work._" or "_Naru; that seems a bit close to Naruto, did you possibly consider any other ideas for names?_" you do'nt need to say "**_naru. at least come up with a name that isnt fucking dumb as shit_**" to get your point across.

**Blackplant**: yes kyuubi is pregnant, it is part of the AU of the story. as for if Naruto is going to be the jichuuriki of 3 bijuu, I will leave that to peoples imagination; although it will be answered by the next chapter. Although as an inexperienced writer is nice to see a review that doesn't insult (see first review :( ). I did not want to o something that mirrors canon, and try writing my own ideas. I hope I have been succeeding so far.

that is it for review response corner. I hope more people will review after this chapter; but for now, sit back and enjoy the second chapter of Rise of the Jinchuuriki.

* * *

**Speaking**: kyuubi

_Speaking_: hachibi

Speaking: summon

"Speaking": character's dialogue

'Speaking': character's thoughts

Chapter 2: Realizations and Revelations

* * *

Over the past 3 years Kushina had to endure unbelievable torment from nearly everyone in the village as "the mother of the demon twins". Minor incidents varied from vandalism of her home, to being denied entry from most of the restaurants and shops throughout Konoha. The major incidents were mainly when she was attacked by Konoha shinobi, or anbu-type shinobi from neighboring countries on a weekly basis. To either purge the village of the demon twins, or to see if the rumors that Konoha had jinchuuriki twins was true or not. Luckily for both Naruto and Naru, Kushina never let them out of her sight, mainly in fear of them being attacked, or worse.

By the age of 3, Naruto began to slowly take on certain characteristics of the kyuubi. Naruto's ear's becoming a bit more fox like as time passed the trademark whiskers on his face. Although they were called birth marks around Konoha's children so he may have a slight possibility of having a friend besides Naru. However a few days after his third birthday, he began to grow a fox tail, while it was still small, and only a few days old, it was very difficult to hide a crimson red tail on a three year old. Naruto, himself was embarrassed by the tail so he kept it hidden from everyone for as long as he could.

While Naru, had also begun taking on certain characteristics of the hachibi; her Ears were becoming a bit more pointed, her teeth were unusually sharp for that of a three year old. Around the time Naruto had started growing his tail, Naru's hair had started turning a snow white color, she simply wore a hat at all times to try and cover it up. She had also started growing a snow white wolf tail, with a gray tip, however it was a bit smaller then Naruto's so she was able to keep it hidden from sight slightly more easily.

As both Naruto and Naru were taking on increasingly familiar traits of their respective bijuu; they were still able to experience a livable childhood, all until one dreadful day. One that they would always remember as possibly the worst day of their childhood.

_At a park in Konoha_

Kushina had decided that both Naruto and Naru should try to get to know children their own age; so she decided to bring them to the park, and just watch over them from at the other end of the park.

"Naruto-kun, Naru-chan why don't both of you go and play with the other children in the park. I think it is about time that the both of you tried to make friends with the other children in the village." Kushina stated with a hopeful glimmer in her eye.

"Okay mother, come on Naruto-niisan lets go and slide down the slide" Naru cheerfully stated.

"Coming Naru-neechan, race you to the slide, the last one down is a Kakashi-san" Naruto replied in a laughing manner as the two raced towards the slide.

When the twins had gotten almost gotten to the ladder to climb up the slide, they ended up running into a genin. "Ah if it isn't the demon twins themselves. What you think you can just come and go down this slide, well you can't. Since considering you two are the entire reason why both my brother and parents are dead, you DEMONS" yelled the genin as he kicked both Naruto and Naru to the ground while Kushina's head was turned.

Kushina was too far away at the time to hear when the genin kicked Naruto and Naru to the ground. Her attention was more concerned with the Kumo shinobi that was hiding in the trees just outside the park. While she remained focused on the Kumo shinobi, the genin's two teammates appeared and joined in on ganging up on the 3 year old Naruto and Naru.

_With the twins_

One of the genin had tied a rag around both Naruto's and Naru's mouths to keep them silent, less their mother come to their rescue. " there, that out to keep you two demons silent while we make you pay for destroying the village 3 years ago, and for taking our families away from us." One of the genin laughed as he continued to punch Naruto in the face.

"Hey Tamake-san, Iziki-san what do you think we should to these two demons, I say we use them for kunai target practice." Anari stated in a revengeful tone.

"Nah, I say we use them as test dummies for our fireball jutsu training, that way we can get better at our jutsu, and kill the demon twins. Talk about killing two birds with one stone." Iziki stated in a laughing manner

"How about we do both, first we use them as kunai targets, and then practice our fireball jutsu on them. But first I want to try out my newest jutsu on them; considering that I have the most reasons to seek revenge out on them out of the three of us." Tamake laughed as he got glares of approval from both Iziki and Anari.

"Wind Style: Wind Laceration Jutsu". Tamake began blowing out wind at a very high speed as it whirled around both Naruto & Naru. As the stream of wind continued to circle around the twins, the tip of the wind stream became increasingly sharp and began to start cutting up both Naruto and Naru.

"What the hell? They are healing as soon the wind Laceration jutsu cuts them; these two really are demons if they can regenerate like that. Hey Iziki-san lets lend Tamake-san a hand. Screw doing it second, the sooner we kill these two, the better off Konoha will be." Yelled Anari as she and Iziki began to do the hand signs for the fireball jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu" both Iziki and Anari yellowed as they began to blow orange flames, completely engulfing both Naruto and Naru.

As both Naruto and Naru were continued to be cut up by the now razor sharp wind stream, and set on fire by the fireball jutsu, their clothing started to be either torn away or burned off. Revealing Naruto's tail, and that his hair had started turning to a crimson red, the same color as his tail; while Naru's hat was completely destroyed showing Naru's increasingly snow white hair as well as her tail as well. Throughout all this both of them had been experiencing extreme pain causing them both to scream in agonizing pain. As their respective bijuu's youki healed their bodies as fast as they were lacerated; or as their flesh was incinerated off.

'What in kami-sama's name are these two demons, to be able to still be able to regenerate after having their flesh both lacerated and burned off constantly? I need to continue to keep this up for as long as possible in hopes that their regenerate abilities tire out, before my chakra does.' Iziki, Tamake, and Anari all thought to themselves at the same time. "Wow these two really are not human, especially if they have tails; I need to finish the demon twins before they can endanger Konoha again."

_Over by Kushina_

For the past two minutes, Kushina had been giving her undivided attention to surveying the Kumo shinobi that was hiding in the trees; when she began to worry about the fact that she had not heard either Naruto or Naru playing in the park. When she turned her head to see what was going she was horrified. She couldn't believe that a team of genin were using the fireball jutsu on her 3 year old twins. However the moment she started heading to her children's rescue she was ambushed by the Kumo shinobi.

"Lightning Style: Thunder Dragon Punch" the Kumo shinobi yelled as lightning sparks began to form around his fist, quickly forming into the shape of a dragon head. As the lightning snaked its way up the shinobi's arm it formed an eastern style dragon's body. As he hit Kushina square in the stomach, before she even had the time to turn her head in the Kumo shinobi's direction.

As the Kumo shinobi's attack continued to drive into Kushina's gut, all of a sudden, Kushina turned into a water clone and quickly fell to the ground forming a puddle. 'A water clone? There is no way she had time to do that; not with her attention distracted by her children.' The Kumo shinobi thought to himself.

"You are going to have to do better then that if you want to take me down" Kushina retorted at the Kumo shinobi as she appeared above him and drove her fist straight down into his skull. Causing the Kumo shinobi to rapidly fall to the ground creating a 4 foot deep crater.

"Now it is my turn you jackass, I have been under attack by shinobi after my children for 3 years now, you are going to have to do better then that if you want to beat me. Now take this! Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kushina yelled as a dragon began to form out of the puddle where her water clone has resided a few moments ago; and quickly slammed into the Kumo shinobi as he resided in the crater.

"Good thing I can do better then that. Wind Style: Cyclone Imprisonment Jutsu" the Kumo shinobi stated as a vortex of wind at ever increasing speed began to encircle Kushina; the sphere of wind quickly became as strong as steel, as the layers of overlapping winds speed up, while rotating in different directions. "Oh and as a special present for pissing me off, I got a little surprise for you, you red haired devil." The Kumo shinobi yelled as he forced the barrier of wind with Kushina inside it over by the crater; which he had just been pounded into.

'How did he escape my Water Dragon jutsu?' Kushina thought to herself, when the water dragon suddenly disappeared, and the answer was right in front of her. 'He had used a Substitution Jutsu to escape my Water Dragon jutsu; but didn't do so until the water dragon was right on top of his so I wouldn't realize it' Kushina thought to herself; when she then realized that there where dozens upon dozens of paper bombs on the log used in the Substitution jutsu. 'You have to be kidding me, oh this is going to hurt like hell' Kushina thought to herself once again.

As the cyclone prison continued to near the crater, the Kumo shinobi activated the paper bombs, so that they would detonate at the exact moment that the wind prison would be completely covering the crater; causing the entire explosion to be contained within the prison, as well as the sound of the explosion. "Now prepare to die, you red-haired bitch." The Kumo shinobi shouted in a victorious tone. "Even though you are going to die, I might as well tell you that I am the A-rank missing-nin Kumo Typhoon general. Now in the afterlife you will know who killed you and enslaved your demon children."

"I will not let you have my children! Even if I have to give my life to protect them, I will protect them from anyone, even the likes of you! Water Style: Water Prison Defense Jutsu." Kushina yelled, as the water that was present in the crater began to quickly form a spherical mass of water around her; in an attempt to shield herself from the explosion. 'Shit, the water barrier is not going to form in time; I really am going to die at the hands of this Kumo missing-nin. In the end, I wasn't able to save my children.' Kushina thought to herself. 'But that doesn't mean I can't try.' Kushina thought as she poured every ounce of her chakra into her water prison barrier in an attempt to make it form faster.

As the cyclone prison entered position, the paper bombs on the log the Kumo missing-nin used in his substitution went off, creating a massive explosion. "Thank goodness the entire explosion is completely contained within my cyclone prison; otherwise it would attract every Konoha shinobi. Although considering the fact that the entire village of Konoha wants these demons dead means that no one is going to come to their rescue; this really is my lucky day." The Kumo missing-nin mentioned as he laughed to himself. Upon seeing the after effects of the explosion of Kushina's damaged body. "My, my aren't you a clever little bitch; using a Water Prison jutsu as a defense I must say I am impressed. None-the-less it seems that it wasn't enough to save you. Now to go and claim my prize."

_Back over by Naruto and Naru_

"This is it, I am almost completely out of chakra, Iziki-san, Anari-san, both of you need to keep up the Fireball jutsu for as long as you can. But seriously, what the hell are these demons? They have been continuously regenerating their flesh for the past 4 minutes; and they are still regenerating. They are being burned down to the bone, and yet they continue to heal themselves. It doesn't matter if it's muscle, nerves, blood vessels, or even skin. Seriously what the hell are these two?" Tamake thought out loud towards his two teammates; as he tried to comprehend the sight in front of him.

"Tamake-san, it's no use I am almost completely out of chakra, they're just regenerating too quickly. And I can't stand their screaming, its like your very soul is quaking because of it." Iziki told his worn out teammates.

"Guys, I have to stop to I'm nearly out of chakra. What in the world are these two? Would someone please tell me, because I have no idea." Anari told her teammates as they also shared her dumbfounded expression of the two children that lay before them. "But at least they're finally starting to stop that damned screaming; my ears are going to explode if I have to listen to it for any longer."

Due to the break of being set on fire, and lacerated by razor wind, both Naruto and Naru ended up passing out due to the immense pain they endured; as well as their bodies using too much youki.

"I know what you three mean; their screaming was really starting to get on my nerves." The cyclone general states as he walked towards the three genin. "As for what in the hell these two are, they are jinchuuriki. And I must say I am impressed with how long you kept these two in enough pain so I could do away with their mother. Bottom line is you three would do excellent my students."

"Thank you very much, Cyclone General-sama." The three tired genin said in unison.

"But if I may ask a few questions? What in the hell is a jinchuuriki? How were they able to survive? And how the hell can any one look like that, seriously, what is with the tails?" Tamake asked with a seriously perplexed look on his face.

"I think we are entitled to some answers, considering what we went through to give you your distraction." Iziki sighed out at the cyclone general, as both Tamake and Anari nodded their heads in unison.

"Very well, I will answer your questions, but on the way to camp, if we wait around here any longer, there are going to be Konoha shinobi all over us. Considering how tired you three are, I will carry the two jinchuuriki, but you three need to move as fast as you can otherwise we will end up getting caught before we reach the camp." The Cyclone General retorted at his students.

"Understood, Cyclone General-sama" Tamake, Iziki, and Anari all said in unison. At which point, the Cyclone General, and his three students quickly headed into the woods; and towards their camp a fair ways outside of Konoha.

A minute or so after the Cyclone General and the genin went off into the forest, the Konoha anbu captain showed up at the park to survey the damage. "What in the hell happened here. Kushina-san are you okay, speak to me." Kakashi stated with a sense of urgency and panic in his voice.

"Kakashi-san, is that you? Excuse me but I am a little dizzy from getting the shit beat out of me by the Cyclone General. I put up a fight but he distracted my by having 3 genin torture both Naruto-chan and Naru-chan. After that missing-nin bastard knocked me unconscious; he took Naruto-chan and Naru-chan out away from Konoha to their camp. That bastard thought he killed me, luckily he didn't bother to check for my pulse." Kushina stated as she started coughing up a little blood. "But we don't have time for this, we need to go after them and get my children back."

"Kushina-san, as much as I would love to go with you at this very moment to go and rescue Naruto-san and Naru-san; first we need to go and see Hokage-sama before we do anything, as we need to properly access the situation. Besides Kushina-san you are in no condition to go on a rescue mission." Kakashi retorted in his usual emotionless tone, as he picked up Kushina, and quickly disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

_In the Hokage's office_

"Hokage-sama we got a bit of a problem; to begin with, Kushina is in terrible shape. Also to make a long story short she was attacked by the Cyclone General, defeated, and then he took both Naruto-san and Naru-san away to his camp outside the village. On a side note, he had genin Tamake-kun, Iziki-kun, and Anari-kun working for him." Kakashi stated in a hurry.

"My, my Kakashi-san that is a problem however let Kushina-san have a cup of tea and tell us what happened before we do anything hasty." The Hokage stated while blowing some smoke out of his pipe.

"But Hokage-sama, he has both of my children. We need to go after him before he gets out of our range." Kushina said in a panic,

"Kushina-san, don't worry. We will get them back in no time; however you are currently in no condition to go on a rescue mission especially when your opponent is the Cyclone General. Besides, since he has 3 tired genin with him he will not be able to move very quickly. So once you tell me and Kakashi-san what happened and rest for a little bit; then I will send you and Kakashi-san on the rescue mission." The Hokage stated in a calm manner while continuing to blow smoke out of his pipe. And trying not to imagine the mountain of paperwork this would cause.

"Very well Hokage-sama" Kushina stated as she grabbed a cup of tea and sat in one of the chairs in the Hokage's office. "To make a long story short, the three of us went to the park, I let them go and play while I watched them from a distance. While my attention was distracted by the Kumo shinobi, the group of 3 genin were torturing both Naruto-chan and Naru-chan. Two of them were using the Fireball jutsu, while another was using some sort of wind jutsu to cut up their skin. Naruto-chan and Naru-chan had to endure this for about 4 minutes or so. While I was distracted by this, the Cyclone General kicked my ass, and then went off into the forest towards his camp with the three genin." Kushina stated now out of breath. "Give me a few minutes and I will be ready to go on the rescue mission, Hokage-sama."

"Well ad least we know the entire story now, Kushina-san. For now just take a breather and try to get your strength back." The Hokage stated while trying to hide the slight worry in his expression. "You two will need to leave immediately, if those two are exposed to anything as traumatic as what they experienced at the park earlier today, or worse; then there is no telling what could happen." The Hokage stated now trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"Wait Hokage-sama, what do you mean by there is no telling what could happen? What would the worst case scenario be?" Kushina questioned, not even attempting to hide the panic in her voice.

"It means that both Naruto-kun and Naru-kun have begun taking on first subtle, but increasingly visible characteristics of their own bijuu, Naruto-kun for example, it would be his whisker like markings, or the slits forming in his eyes. Naru it would be that her teeth would be a bit larger and sharper than a normal 3 year olds. Worst case scenario is that they probably would have started growing a small tail comparable to their bijuu's; in which case if they are traumatized anymore, absolute worst case, we don't want anyone within a mile of them. That is why we have to get them back before they reach the bandit camp; and Kushina-san you are going to have to be the one to rescue them personally, since there is nothing like the sight of ones mother to calm a little one down." The Hokage stated not even attempting to hide the panic or urgency in his voice.

"Very well Hokage-sama; Kushina-san and I will leave immediately to go and rescue both Naruto-kun and Naru-kun. We will prevent them from getting to the camp, but first we are going to need a way to track them. Summoning Jutsu." Kakashi stated in his usual emotionless persona. "Pakkun-san we need you to track Naruto-kun and Naru-kun's scent, and time is of the essence."

"Oh, Kakashi-san one more thing, if you cannot get to them before they reach the camp; DON'T follow them into the camp. The Cyclone General is infamous for having a small army of missing-nin and mercenaries. For you and Kushina-san to enter that, it would be suicide; if at all else, send word back me via Pakkun, and I will send some anbu reinforcements." The Hokage stated as he blow some smoke out of his pipe.

"Understood Hokage-sama, come Pukken-san, Kushina-san time is of the essence" Kakashi stated as the three disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

_At the same park as earlier_

"Pakkun-san this was the last location of Naruto-kun and Naru-kun before they were abducted, can you track their scent? Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-san I already got their scent, they are about 3 miles out from the village, and the cyclone general's camp is about 2 miles ahead of them. They are moving very quickly, so we are going to need to hurry if we are to keep them from entering the camp." Pukken growled towards Kakashi.

The three quickly had off into the tress after Naruto, and Naru as well as their captors.

_Off in the forest_

"Cyclone General-sama, we are a few miles out from Konoha, can you please answer our questions now?" Tamake asked, with a clear sense of impatience in his tone.

"Very well, Tamake-kun, I suppose you three have earned that much. Remember how I said that these 2 two were jinchuuriki; well a jinchuuriki is a human that is basically the container/vessel for a bijuu; however these two are special even among jinchuuriki for a few reasons. One is that the boy holds the kyuubi; queen of demons, and the strongest of the bijuu. While the girl holds the kyuubi's mate; the hachibi, the second strongest of the bijuu respectively. But what really makes these two special is that how much they already resemble their bijuu, meaning that their bodies have been exposed to a considerable amount of their bijuu's youki; most likely situations similar to earlier. Their tails especially is probably the scariest part of them, the fact that they have tails, means that their bodies already hold large reserves of youki; and are potentially very dangerous, we need to hurry back to camp and place the obedience seal on them before them come to, or there is no telling what will happen." The Cyclone General explained with a slight sense of urgency in their voice. "By now Konoha would have sent an anbu team after these two."

"Yes, Cyclone General-sama," yelled the three genin as the group picked up the pace towards their camp.

A few miles behind was Kakashi's group, and they were quickly closing the distance between the two to groups; despite the Cyclone General's group still held a considerable lead over them.

"Kakashi-san at this rate we might not catch up to them in time." Pukken barked with a sense of urgency and slight concern. "We really need to hurry they might be on to us and have speed up themselves."

Over the next few minutes, the cyclone general's group continued to keep ahead. "Kakashi-san they are a couple hundred feet in front of us, however they are about to reach their camp. Unfortunately, we cannot stop them without drawing the attention of every person in the enemy camp." Pukken asked as he was trying to hide his shame.

"Pukken, Kushina-san and I will keep surveillance over the camp from the trees on the outskirts of the clearing. Meanwhile you hurry back to Konoha, and tell Hokage-sama to send a minimum of 3 teams of anbu, and they better get here as fast as humanly possible otherwise all hell will break lose. Now get going!" Kakashi stated, with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Roger!" Pakkun barked trying to hide the slight terror in his growl.

"The reason I am requesting 3 teams is not just because of the camp, 1 or 2 anbu teams could handle them, 3 teams are incase of the worst case scenario. And trust me Pakkun-san we must prevent that from happening at all costs." Kakashi stated now close to freaking out.

"Oh Kakashi-san one more thing I heard the cyclone general mention an obedience seal." Pakkun sighed as he turned around and sprinted back to the village as quickly as he could.

"Oh, this going to get very ugly, very quickly then. I think our absolute worst case scenario just became a reality; this will definitely not sit well with the kyuubi and hachibi. Pukken-san be sure to mention the obedience seal part to Hokage-sama, just so he knows how grave this situation is. NOW GO!" Kakashi exclaimed, not even attempting to hide the terror in his tone.

"Kushina-san once this is all over; you are going to have to step in and calm them down, which will most likely be in a matter of minutes. And remember they are not the demon reincarnate, they merely hold the demons."

"Kakashi-san, what do you mean? Would you mind telling me just what the worst case scenario is?" Kushina asked with an I-will-kill-you-on-the-spot-if-you-don't-answer-me kind of glare.

"Kushina-san I am sorry about this, but at this point there is nothing we can do until the end. It will all be over in a matter of minutes, most likely even before the anbu reinforcements show up. Let just hope for the love of kami-sama that you can calm them down." Kakashi stated while absolutely dreading what would happen next.

_In the cyclone general's camp_

As the cyclone general walked into the camp, carrying the unconscious Naruto and Naru on his back; the two were beginning to wake. He was followed by the 3 genin, as the entire party was greeted by the entire camp yelling in their honor, and preparing to celebrate their victory.

"Men, we don't have time to celebrate just yet, we need to get an obedience seal on these two before they wake up." The cyclone general yelled at his subordinates, as they quickly got into their positions for the obedience seal ceremony.

The obedience seal was a 2 layer hexagonal seal with 6 lines of symbols protruding out from the center. The cyclone general placed both Naruto and Naru in the center of the seal and began doing the required hand signs. As he performed the hand signs, 6 jonin level Kumo missing-nins got into position at each of the lines coming out from the center of the seal. They each had a scroll that they began to charge with chakra.

"Now! Hidden Art: Obedience Seal." The cyclone general yelled as he slammed his hands down into the center of the seal directly behind where Naruto and Naru where lying. And the six jonin missing-nin slammed their chakra charged seals, causing each of their corresponding line to slowly rise up in the form of a bolt of lightning. Rising up off the ground and heading directly towards the center of the seal. Once the 6 lightning bolts reached the outer hexagon, it slowly rose into the air in the form of a ring of lightning, slowly progressing ever closer towards the twins.

As the seal progressed to the inner hexagon, the lightning strands between the two hexagons formed a barrier of sorts to seal both Naruto and Naru inside; as the outer hexagon shrank in size, closing the gap over the twins. Once the hexagons were in place, the lightning strands slowly crept inside the barrier and slowly began to intertwine around Naruto and Naru, who at this point were beginning to gain consciousness.

"Where are we, where is our mommy?" Naru asked not beginning to understand what was happening around them.

"Well my little demon, I'll tell you. You are in my camp, and about to become my obedient little weapons of terror. As for your mother, I killed her and enjoyed every minute of it." The Cyclone General stated while laughing maniacally, while not realizing what was beginning to happen to both Naruto and Naru.

"Cyclone General-sama, wh-what is happening to them?" one of the jonin asked as he got a feeling of imminent doom and destruction.

"What do you… oh shit!" the cyclone general yelled as he realized the gravity of his error. "We need to finish the seal NOW!" the cyclone general yelled, even though he knew that it was already too late.

The thought of their mother being killed, pushed both Naruto and Naru completely off the edge, as their emotions went berserk, their bijuu reacted accordingly. As their bodies started receiving intense amounts of youki, they began to change. Naruto's whiskers became a lot more definable, his eyes became a crimson red, similar to those of the kyuubi, his tail became larger and longer, his hair turned from partially crimson red to completely, and his nails grew to resemble something like claws.

As for Naru, her tail grew as well, to a similar length as Naruto's, her teeth grew a little larger and sharper, her hair became completely snow white, her nails grew to resemble claws, and her eyes became similar to Naruto's, however they were a snow white color.

While they were transforming, their bijuu's youki began to flood out of their bodies, forming one tailed cloaks around them. Besides the youki being released, inhuman amounts of killing intent were being released to the point where people's lives were flashing before their eyes.

'SHIT, and the obedience seal was nearly completely.' the Cyclone General said to himself, as he both dreaded and prepared for what was about to happen.

Once both Naruto's ad Naru's youki cloaks had finished forming, they had broken out of the barrier set up by the obedience seal in the blink of an eye. And while everyone in the camp was still stunned by the sheer force of their killing intent, they were nothing more then prey for the berserker jinchuuriki. As they became nothing more than crimson and white blurs.

In a matter of minutes, the possessed jinchuuriki had completely and utterly slaughtered the nearly 200 inhabitants of the camp. A majority were eviscerated allowing their entrails to spill across the ground, decapitated, or merely maimed; however all were falling in the pools of their own blood. All the rivers of crimson blood flowed out of the camp and into the woods.

A mere hundred feet away were Kakashi and Kushina hiding in the tree, with a front row seat to the blood bath as it happened.

"Kakashi-san, what is this, mass murder, or simply genocide, this is something no human should ever have to even hear about, let alone see happen right before from. I see now that those things are not my children, no human is capable of such things, for they are just demons." Kushina stated in a state of horror and shock.

"Kushina-san you are wrong, those two are not merely demons, they are still your precious children; it is just that their bijuu are in command, so they can protect their hosts. As strange as it may seem, right now those demons are the ones protecting your children." Kakashi replied to Kushina, while trying to keep down his lunch from several hours ago.

"No Kakashi-san as far as I am concerned, you are the one who is wrong. That may be what you see, but that is not what I see, all I see now is two demons possessing the bodies of what used to by my precious Naruto-chan and Naru-chan. All I see is that there are two demons down there mercilessly slaughtering hundreds of humans. After this I am leaving Konoha and going back to Whirlpool, hopefully I'll never have to return to th-those DEMONS!" Kushina exclaimed, still horrified by what was unfolding in front of her.

"Kushina-san you cannot be serious. Minato would be rolling over in his grave if he heard you say that; however I can see that your mind is made up. You may choose to abandon them but I won't, they are the surviving legacy of your husband, my sensei, and the fourth Hokage. Kushina-san this is goodbye and I hope I never have to see you again after this day." Kakashi told Kushina, completely shocked over the entire situation.

"Hatake-san I would agree; this is goodbye, and may our paths never cross again." Kushina retorted as she fled off into the woods away from Konoha.

Meanwhile in the trees on the other side of the clearing, hid a ROOT shinobi. "Well this is quite an interesting turn of events; I must alert lord Donzo-sama at once." the ROOT shinobi stated in an emotionless tone as he turned and made his way back to Konoha.

After slaughtering the inhabitants of the late Cyclone General's camp both Naruto and Naru had stopped for a moment when they saw Kushina heading out of the forest, past the clearing, and away from Konoha. "Mommy?" the twins asked as they tried to comprehend what had been happening. At that moment the youki cloaks receded back into their bodies causing them to pass out a moment later. As the youki went back into their bodies, they started to transform back, their claws returned to the nails they were earlier, their teeth began to shrink slightly; and their eyes remained the same pattern, however they returned to their blue color. However their tails and hair remained the same as their conscious drifted into their mindscape.

_In Naruto's mindscape_

"**Okine-kun, let's cast the hidden veil over them, less something like this happens again**." Kinari stated as she gathering her youki.

"_I'm already two steps ahead of you my beloved_." Okine stated while winking at Kinari, and gathering a similar amount of youki.

"_**Demonic Style: Hidden Veil Jutsu**_" both Kinari and Okine stated as they performed the jutsu. Back outside of Naruto's mindscape, both Naruto's and Naru's tails were receding back into their bodies, and that their hair was returning to its original blonde color. Or least that is how it appeared to everyone but Naruto, Naru, and a select few who could see past the veil.

_Outside the mindscape_

'At least seeing that their mother is still alive was enough to calm then down; although I don't know how to tell two 3 year olds that their mother abandoned them. Anyways might as well grab them and go and inform Hokage-sama about everything that has happened.' Kakashi thought to himself as he grabbed both them, and prepared to head back to the village.

Then the three anbu teams that Kakashi requested showed up, only to see the carnage that lay before them. "Kakashi-sama, mind telling us what happened here, besides the fact that we were not needed here." The bear masked anbu stated to his captain.

"Bear, for now lets get back to Konoha, once there we can all go to hokage-sama's office where I will tell him what has happened here today. However what you have seen here today is going to be considered an S-class secret if I have any say about it." Kakashi stated to the anbu members as they all made their way back to Konoha.

_In the Hokage's office_

"I was not expecting you all back here so soon. I take it the mission was a success, please sit and tell me about it Kakashi-san." the Hokage stated in a calm manner while blowing some smoke out of his pipe.

"Yes Hokage-sama. To start with, the Cyclone General was going to use an obedience seal on Naruto-kun and Naru-kun here. However they gained consciousness right before the seal was complete, when the Cyclone General then told them that he killed their mother. Upon hearing that both Naruto-kun and Naru-kun began releasing vast amounts of killing intent, and a one tailed cloak; and proceeded to turn the entire camp and army into a massive bloodbath, or genocide, which ever term you prefer. Upon seeing Kushina; Naruto and Naru calmed down, and the youki cloaks began to recede back into their bodies. They had already killed everyone in the entire camp in the span of several minutes by the way. The anbu then showed up and we returned back here." Kakashi reported, now slightly being out of breath.

"However one thing I don't understand is that before they looked a lot like their corresponding bijuu, and now they look completely normal? Also I would like to request that this whole ordeal be declared an S-class secret." He asked as the other anbu were motioned out of the room.

"Let me start by saying that is quite a story. For starters, I would guess the kyuubi and hachibi cast some sort of genjutsu over them so they appear human despite their other features; mainly for protection. Also if they really did that to an army, I really don't want to see the sight afterwards. As for Kushina abandoning them, I feared something like this will happen; so Kakashi I want you to personally look after them until further notice, less something like this happens again. For now take them out into the forest away from the village, and protect them. We need to keep them out of sight for a while, hopefully the village's attitude towards them will calm down in the mean time. But first take them to the hospital until they are healed and regain consciousness, and guard them personally." The hokage stated while blowing more spoke out of his pipe. "Also Kakashi-san get a few anbu teams to go and clean up that bloodbath a few miles outside my village."

"Yes hokage-sama" Kakashi stated before disappearing with the twins.

_In front of Konoha's hospital_

Ina whirlwind of leaves, Kakashi appeared, carrying the unconscious twins. As Kakashi proceeded to walk into the hospital, he was greeted by a lot of whispers along the lines of "What is an anbu doing with those demons?"

"I need a private room for both Naruto Uzumaki and Naru Uzumaki immediately, no questions; they are not allowed to have any visitors without my direct permission. Is that understood?" Kakashi stated as he glared at the receptionist.

"Right away anbu-san" the receptionist stated as she quickly left the front desk to guide Kakashi to the room. "Here you are, this room is large enough for the both of them. If you need anything else, please ring the front desk." The receptionist stated while in a hurry to get back to her post.

'This room will do nicely.' Kakashi thought to himself as he proceeded to enter the room and put Naruto and Naru into their own beds.

_In the twin's mindscape_

"_Well at least they can finally rest, and after the day they have had, they certainly deserve it._" Okine stated while looking at his mate.

"**I would have to agree, they have certainly deserved some time to rest.**" Kinari stated while staring back at her mate. "**It is time**".

* * *

I would like to thank my friend for beta-reading this chapter for me. and remember to review and leave comments so I can improve my writing. I will take any and all constructive criticism.

My updating will be a bit sporadic so follow the story if you like it.

Metorian


End file.
